C-axis Sci-Fi Cosmology (χψφωυ)
Three important anthropology-based definitions for visual space exist, if building from the eyes toward the root: vision itself, vocal (oral), and sexual. Visual (the eyes) identity is mental, where vision of the surrounding world is the social comparison. Vocal (throat-level) identification is its own simplicity, the oration in speech with others being its social partner. Love (in the heart) is the simplicity which is then biologically manifest as sexuality. In anthropomorphism, vision finds its dimensional release through the anus, which is the medium through which the gross (sthūla) body (śarīra) manifests. Oration carries voice to the ears and the subtle (sūkṣma) body, while love and sexuality work the hands as media, building the causal (kāraṇa) body around the three dimensions of biological self. There is a fourth body called turīya, given purification through meditation by the likes of Siddha Yoga, and its release is through the feet, even a fifth lesser-known body given the name turīyatīta, whose media are the armpits. Thus are five aspects of the socio-biological human recognizable, and likewise in the context of universal relativity at least five dimensions can be considered. X-axis width is compared to longitude, y-axis depth adds the latitudinal directions of north and south, while vertical z-axis is altitude measured as height. A fourth axis reflecting turīya-śarīra is usually given the prefix letter ‘w.’ The letter ‘k’ was this author’s choice for referencing the fifth dimension, for a while, it being the first consonant of the Devanagari abugida. As topics of interest find classification within Kapidhvaja Campaign Setting, the world being enlivened by Kranditṛ’s knowledge representation work, the sixth dimension might be entitled ‘c’ for the chi (χ) in χψφωυ, where the five topics of interest are: χ - theurgy (visual), ψ - fantasy (vocal), φ - nature (sexual), ω - cosmology (fundamental), and υ - virtue (aural), the sixth being probably some type of political but for design purposes represented only by the Cyrillic letter tse (ц), rather than by Greek. K-axis being the backbone in relation to Vaiṣṇava education and therefore utilizing the Sanskrit language as its reference, c-axis opens up a world of relativity broader than is tightly defined by Vedic legislation. Practical cosmology employing that many dimensional axes, including the consideration of how motilities might be adjusting our lives along those various axes in anthropomorphic purpose, is certainly very advanced, but this article attempts the expression of some introductory thoughts, as Kranditṛ and its sister wiki sites proceed in working with C-axis Sci-Fi Cosmology (χψφωυ). Conceptual history Some important foundational work has given impetus for the consideration of developing standards in our thinking of multi-dimensional reality. Charles Howard Hinton, Henry More, Edwin Abbott Abbott, and Randy Rucker are some names that research finds worth mentioning. The fourth dimension, being the immediately adjacent neighbor to where we live, carries a great deal of relevance to what presence is, and to the goings-on here. These men have written and shared their wisdom, to give us words like ‘spissitude,’Jacob, A. (Ed.). 1987. Henry More. The Immortality of the Soul. Martinus Nijhoff Publishers. ‘ana’ and ‘kata,’“Fourth Dimension Writings, C. H. Hinton, 1884-1907.” 1980. 1980. http://www.ibiblio.org/eldritch/chh/hinton.html. and to help us make sense and use of the language by which to treat multi-dimensional life as being sane and even observable. From Wikipedia’s “Orthogonality and vocabulary” section of article “Four-dimensional space:” In the familiar three-dimensional space in which we live there are three coordinate axes — usually labeled x, y, and z — with each axis orthogonal (i.e. perpendicular) to the other two. The six cardinal directions in this space can be called up, down, east, west, north, and south. Positions along these axes can be called altitude, longitude, and latitude. Lengths measured along these axes can be called height, width, and depth. Comparatively, four-dimensional space has an extra coordinate axis, orthogonal to the other three, which is usually labeled w''. To describe the two additional cardinal directions, Charles Howard Hinton coined the terms ''ana and kata, from the Greek words meaning “up toward” and “down from,” respectively. A position along the w'' axis can be called ''spissitude, as coined by Henry More.“Four-Dimensional Space - Wikipedia.” 2018. October 13, 2018. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four-dimensional_space. From Rudy Rucker’s Notes for Spaceland: The thing is, it's more useful to think of the 2D analogy world as being like Hinton’s Astria than like Abbott’s Flatland. More useful because then we can put the 2D people on a disk planet, and we are on a sphere planet, and the 4D beings are on a (very large) hypersphere planet. Astria has up/down and East/West, and our extra dimension is North/South. Another point to think about is the difference between body directions and planetary directions. My body is up/down, left/right, front/back. A 2D person has up/down and left/right (if we suppose them to be bilaterally symmetric, otherwise they have front/back). A 4D person has an extra direction that I am currently calling vinn/vout. Now the planetary or world directions are 2D: up/down East/West, 3D adds North/South, and 4D adds Kata/Ana. It's slightly confusing because up/down is the same for all: it's determined by gravity. East/West is determined by the motion of the sun, while North/South is determined by climate (also by the sun).Rucker, R. 2005. “Spaceland Notes.” November 22, 2005. http://www.rudyrucker.com/pdf/spacelandnotesposted.pdf. See also * Equivalence (Ξ) mythology (φχψ) External links * Theosopedia’s, the Internet Theosophical Encyclopedia, article Kāraṇa-Śarīra References Category:C-axis Sci-Fi Cosmology (χψφωυ)